


Not To Be Kept Apart

by NeopetsKid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeopetsKid/pseuds/NeopetsKid
Summary: I wrote this late at night after studying poetry, sorry.





	

Everyone left him alone.

Only Mrs. Hudson could get near, but even she dared not brave the disregarded chaos of the once pristine mess of the flat at 221B.

Ms. Watson, or Mary, as they had begun to call her, had fled. The police did not even attempt to stop her as she slunk back into the shadows she had once despised. 

The days were getting longer, the snows giving way to the rains they had all missed dreadfully. And yet the cold of winter still hung over their eyes, a damp, unyielding presence the others did not see, because the world moved on for them.

Yes, the world was moving. Spinning, striding, almost spiteful in its destructive peace. And yet, for the few who cared, the world stopped that day.

That day, a day like all the others, only stained in blood and broken promises, held down by police tape and wires had impacted the world in ways it could not comprehend. It was the day the light had vanished, the day the hope had faded, the day the heart had left the mind.

And everyone knows the heart and mind were not to be kept apart.

And now, among the mocking laughter and tears, he sat alone in the place he once called home. Of course, it couldn't be home anymore. Now, it was just an empty cell, trapping him to his unbearable intelligence, left alone to compose songs for the man who would never hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
